Hinata's Dominatrix Chapter 2
by AkamaLucifer
Summary: Continuation Of Hinata's Dominatrix Chapter 1.


**Naruto**

 **Hinata's Dominatrix:**

 **Chapter # 2**

 **Hinata and Himawari's Session:**

Hinata was utterly dumfounded when she saw her daughter worshiping her sandals. At first she was shocked for a few minutes but she gradually recovered from her shock and thought of an idea.

She disappeared from where she was standing and appeared at her own bedroom she grabbed the video camera from the drawer and went downstairs. She opened the camera and started filming her daughter's lecherous and dirty doings. On the other hand Himawari was not aware of what was going on. She continued her worship without stopping. After 5 minutes Hinata saved the video and stealthily went inside the washroom again.

She creaked the door of washroom open which produced a lot of noise and Himawari jumped up carrying a tomato red face but on the contrary Hinata didn't show any signs of discovering what her daughter was doing . So she naturally came outside wearing only a towel which made her look very sexy and said to Himawari..

Hinata: Hima what are you doing here did you washed the dishes?.

Himawari: (blushing) yes mom I did..

Hinata: okay ..now listen I have something important to discuss with you so when I call you immediately come to my room okay.

Himawari stunned by the words of her mother replied in a low tone..

Himawari: okay mom…

Hinata then went to her room opened the video recorder and connected it with big screen and started choosing the clothes for herself to wear.

In the meanwhile Himawari thought to herself…

Himawari: _What is it that mother wanted to talk to me about could it be that she had discovered me doing such a thing..no no it's not possible because when she came out I was already standing I heard her coming out….then what could it be…._

Right at this moment she heard her mother calling her…and she immediately went upstairs knocked on the door and her mother ordered her to come in. When she went inside what she saw was her mother sitting on a chair wearing mini skirt and a panty , having her feet on the table and a blue nail polish beside her feet.

Hinata: come in my dear..here come here..

Himawari walked towards her mother with a doubtful expression.

Himawari: yes mother what is it that you wanted to talk about.

Hinata: I will tell you be patient ...(Hinata wriggling her toes)...but first apply this nail polish on my feet.

Himawari was stunned for a second with her eyes bulging out but she controlled her emotions desperately and grabbed the nail polish. Hinata noticed her lustrous expression for a second in her eyes but didn't say anything.

Himawari then started applying nail polish to her mother's feet. When she grabbed her mother's feet she felt like she was in heaven. First toe second the third finally last one. Himawari applied nail polish on all the toes and sat on the nearby couch.

Then Hinata suddenly asked her.

Hinata: Hima…do you like mothers feet..

Himawari replied hesitantly..

Himawari: yes mother they are …unn beautiful..

Hinata: Do you want to kiss them..

Himawari: no I mean …it's gross. No..

Hinata suddenly played the recorder on big screen and the scene of Himawari sucking and licking her mother's sandal was played which totally stunned the paled Himawari…

Himawari was so much shocked that she tried to speak but words were stuck in her mouth …She tried to give the explanation but couldn't do so…Then Hinata spoke to her and said..

Hinata: Hima its okay if you have a feet fetish you should have told me sooner..I can let you do anything with my feet..but now I have changed my mind…from today onwards you are my daughter as well as my little slave..you will do what I tell you to do okay..

Himawari: okay mom..

Hinata: you stupid girl call me goddess from now on okay..

Himawari: yes goddess..

Hinata: and I will call you little pet..

Then Hinata thought of something and said to Himawari in a very serious tone.

Hinata: Hima listen very carefully…I know that you like to be dominated by others but being my daughter you can only be dominated by me..you are only my slave and no one else okay…for me you are my pet but for the rest of the world you are the mistress and goddess okay..

Himawari was very moved by the words of her mother and she said emotionally..

Himawari: mother don't worry I will engraved these words of yours in my mind and will never forget them..and I am only your little slave goddess…

Hinata: Well said…Now pet kneel in front of me…

With this order given by her first and last mistress Himawari was overjoyed and she immediately knelt on the ground in front of her mother like a little bitch eager to serve her owner…

Hinata: You know what little pet our relationship still haven't been built officially…

Himawari: …(Still kneeling in front of her mother)… Then how can our relationship be built officially goddess.

Hinata: (smiled lewdly)…stick out your tongue like a bitch..

Himawari takes her small tongue out like a dog with steady breathing. Hinata takes her feet off from the table and puts her sexy white feet on Himawari's tongue..and says.

Hinata: Lick it little pet..

Himawari started licking the feet of her mother in a crazed manner..watching her daughter licking her feet like this makes Hinata feel very domineering and she thought to herself..

Hinata: _oh my god ..being worshipped feels so good…I want to continue like this for eternity…I wish I had more slaves to serve me like this…_

Then suddenly an idea popped in her mind and she says to Himawari..

Hinata: pet continue your licking and listen to me…I want to make a lot slaves for me and you to serve us both will you help me with this…

Himawari: Of course goddess I am all yours to serve however you want…

Hinata: well said..now listen to my plan..

Hinata shared her plan with Himawari and asks for her opinion..

Himawari: That is a very good and awesome plan goddess…and I am honored to be a part of this plan…

Hinata: okay I explained everything now stop licking and start sucking my feet…

Himawari: okay goddess…hmmm slurp..slurp..slurp..slurp..slurp….(Hinata's feet in Himawari's mouth)..hmm bouyr pfett are berry tashhtyyy..(your feet are very tasty)

Hinata: *moans loudly* ..

Himawari worshipped her mother's feet like this for the entire afternoon. Then they both stopped and Hinata went to kitchen for preparing supper for Bolt and Naruto while Himawari went back to her room…laying on her bed Himawari kept of thinking about today's events…

End Of Chapter 2.

Thank You for reading..


End file.
